3The Hellfire Club: Project Gilgamesh
by Shaw712
Summary: Sebastian Shaw and Selene join forces to create a new NIMROD and get their revenge on Sage and Emma Frost.


**The Hellfire Club: Project Gilgamesh: Chapter 1: Nearly Complete**

Sebastian awoke in his bed, lying next to what seemed to be a mere servant. He got up from his bed naked obviously. He walked over to his desk and picked up the phone.

**"Phillip, I am awake, I expect breakfast ready by the time I get downstairs" **Sebastian explained hanging up the phone. Two hands came out of the shadows and lunged onto Sebastian's back, Elegant Black hair flowing down her back. The servant was not a servant at all. It was the Black Queen…Selene.****

"This cannot continue, Lover. You know that and I know that." Selene said walking in front of Sebastian and grabbing onto his chin.

**"As soon as the moon comes, I will try to murder you once again." **Selene explained raising her arms in the air. Then instantaneously her naked body was clothed with her usually Black Queen attire. ****

"Like all the men you sleep with. Do not worry Selene. My hatred for you still remains. But as you can see, most hated enemies brings forth the greatest of sex." Sebastian added walking over to his closet and pulling out some clothes.

**" The only problem with you and I is that the inner circle is strongest when we are together. As much as I would hate to admit it."** Sebastian explained buttoning up his shirt.

**"You have to admit. Out of all the people who have betrayed you. I have never joined the X-men" **Selene said sarcastically with an evil grin on her face.

**"But hopefully, our plan is nearly complete. And you will get your revenge on those two lovely ladies." Selene added opening Sebastian's door. "I will see you downstairs, Shaw."**__

Our plan now is it? Foolish Selene, this is my plan. And once Emma and Tessa are out of the way. You are next. Enjoy the time while it last Selene, because it will not last long. When the time comes, I will be the only one left to rule the Inner Circle. My plan to get rid of the X-men will come full circle soon, very soon. Until then I will play nice with Selene. Let her have the semblance of control over what happens.

Shaw exited his room and made his way down stairs to the dinning room. Where Selene was already having her breakfast.

**" It looks to be a lovely day. Do you not think so my consort?" **Selene asked taking a sip of what looked to be soup.

**"Yes quite nice for our plans to come together."** Shaw replied sitting down at the table. The rest of breakfast was quiet. For Selene and Shaw barely spoke to each other besides the business of the club. ****

Shaw Industries:  
Sentinel Factory:

Shaw and a man entered an elevator, which was going downward. **"I hope you have good news, Dr. Roland. I am a very busy man and if this doesn't work out. I would be very upset. And my distress would not bode well for your health."** Sebastian explained to the Doctor.

The two men exited the elevator and proceeded down a long hallway of the factory. **"I think you will be very pleased. It's almost functioning completely on its own. We just need to run a few more tests. But we followed your blue prints exactly." **The doctor explained. He was sweating a lot probably because he was afraid of the man called Shaw. He was a very powerful man and he knew if anything went wrong. His life would be done for.

The two came to a halt. They were standing in front of a towering mass of machinery. The two men looked up at the huge gigantic Red Robot. ****

"It looks magnificent, A great creation of mine. I truly think so." Shaw said looking up at the robot in awe. Suddenly Shaw's Shadow that lied on the floor stretched out from his feet and a woman's body formed from it. Her body arose from the shadows, her hands in the air. 

**"Forgive me, my lateness"** Selene said walking up next to Shaw.

**"I expected you on time, Selene. This is very important to our cause. I cannot have you…" **Shaw nagged on to Selene as she walked away from him, ignoring his every world. Selene walked up to the Robot and starred at its magnificence.

**"It is exactly how I remember it. Named after the king of Shinar. The mighty hunter, Nimrod."**

"It's not exactly as you remember, Selene. Not only did I make it bigger but also I made it more dangerous. Think of the original Nimrod but 100 times worse." Shaw explained with his arms behind his back. Selene made her way to Nimrod's huge metal foot. She placed her hands on the robot.

**"I will never be used to such technology, something so powerful with no magic origin, Made completely on Science. I do not trust science, Shaw. All those gears and screws. Not something I would like to get involved with"** Selene prattled on about her distaste for electronics.

**"You cannot live in the past forever, Selene. I suggest you get used to it, because this little toy of ours will bring forth our ultimate revenge on Emma Frost and Tessa, and the destruction of the X-men."** Shaw said explained to Selene the importance of the science she hates.

**"This is such much more then Nimrod. This is Gilgamesh, Nimrod powered up. More like The Master Mold/Nimrod creature that killed Robert Kelly's wife. "**Sebastian explained at his new Gilgamesh robot.

**"Brilliant Shaw, But is it ready for attack now?"** Selene asked looking up at Shaw from the corner of her eye.

**"Not yet, it still needs some minor adjustments but nothing we cannot wait for." **Shaw replied to Selene's question. 

**"No more waiting, let's see what someone with a little finesse can do." **Selene said as her eyes glowing blood red. Selene raised her two arms in the air and two beams of yellow energy shot out of her hands. The blast hit the robot causing it to change from its dark red color to a dark, dark, black. The eyes of the robot turned red and it had been activated.

**"What have you done to my work of art? You perverted it with magic."** Shaw said angrily. He grabbed Selene by her arm and pulled her towards him.

**"I suggest you reverse that little spell, NOW!"** Shaw yelled aloud that almost the entire factory heard him.

**"Your work of art? If it weren't for me you wouldn't have even gotten hold of the Nimrod blue prints. I am the one who bought Fitzroy into the inner circle. He would have never given you the blueprints if not for me, And as for your hand. I would suggest you let go of me right now."** Selene said with a frown on her face. Ready to attack Shaw at any second. Suddenly without any time to react, Gilgamesh blasted out the roof of the Factory sending debris falling onto of Selene and Shaw.

Selene raised her hand in the air forming a purple colored force field around her and Shaw. Gilgamesh then flew out from the hole in the roof and into the sky. **"Where the hell did you send it? "**Sebastian asked curious as ever.

**"Where do you think, Shaw? Tessa and Emma are about to find out exactly how the inner circle treats betrayal."** Selene said looking straight at Shaw with an evil smile on her face.

To Be Continued…


End file.
